


study session

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: Harry helps Teddy study for a spelling test.





	study session

**Author's Note:**

> for [harry100](https://harry100.dreamwidth.org/)'s prompt 362: _riddikulus_.

“Very good, Teddy! Now try...” Harry scanned the parchment in his hand. “Ridiculous.” 

 

Andromeda had started homeschooling Teddy and Harry helped whenever he could. 

  
“R-i-d-d-i-k-u-l-u-s,” Teddy said, pausing between each letter. “Riddikulus!”

  
  
“Er, yes and no. It’s actually r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s.”

 

Teddy glared. “You’re lying.”

 

“Am not! Look!”  

 

Teddy studied the paper intently, mouthing the letters as he read the word.

 

“Then why is the spell you taught me spelled differently?”

 

“Um. I’m not sure. Why don’t we stop by Hermione’s and ask her?” 

 

Teddy grinned. “I love Hermione! She knows everything! She’s like a library!”

 

Harry laughed. “Yes, yes she is.” 


End file.
